brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Improvements to Newsletter
For some time I have been thinking about how we could improve the Brickipedia newsletter, and have come up with some ideas. These ideas are… * Send it out every week * An article of the week * A custom of the week * A review of the week * An article to work on for that week. * The improvement of the previous article to work on. I have put a discussion header for each of my ides below. Feel free to add your own ideas as well. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 06:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) A Newsletter every week Yes, I will be willing to write the. If someone will made a bot to send them out every Monday then that would be great. * I could change my current code very easily to do this. ** I know, but if you look lower down (some) brickipedians don't like the idea. I do though… [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 06:06, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Article of the week This would be an article that someone (probably me) would find and post a link to it on the newsletter. This could be voted upon. Custom of the week This would be a link to a custom model/minifigure that someone made that was good. Again, someone would have to find it (probably me). This could be voted upon. Review of the week This would be like a link to a good review found by someone (probably me) put in the newsletter. This could be voted upon. Article to work on for that week. This would be an article with a goal to get it to class 1 in that week. We would need a temple to say that it was the article. There would also be a link to the article on the newsletter. The improvement of the previous article to work on. This would be the status of the last article that Brickipedians were to work on, and the class that it was at the start of the previous week. :I like these ideas, but 1 week seems to short. 2 weeks sounds a lot better, that'd give better reviews, customs, articles, news, and more. Just my opinion, I do like these though. - 14:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I said one week because would we have 'Article of the fortnight?' That sounds weird. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 23:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Per NBP -[[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] :It does sound weird, but I agree with NBP. 13:50, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :We could have a review the first week and a custom the next, therefore evening it out. There's not all that much news anyway, and there's enough articles to do one a week, although we may not need both an article of the week/fortnight and an article to work on for that week/fortnight. That was the only thing I was unsure about. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 06:10, July 16, 2012 (UTC) * Making sure there's a newsletter each week, I can do that- I just thought it happened, but I'll try to remember to check that one is done at some point in the week and do it if it isn't- what day are they all meant to be released? ... of the week- I don't really know, we already have custom/review/article of the month (with FC/FR and this month's FA), I just think it may take away from those awards. And, we can't even get noms for FR in a month, I don't really think we'll get them every week. Weekly mini IDRIVE- sounds great, but judging from past IDRIVES, I just don't know if it'd get done. The thing reviewing what happened to last week's article might help with this though, I'd definitely support this idea. 06:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ** People are actually supposed to put their comments under the header of which idea they're commenting on, but the comments were started down here and then continued. If we have a newsletter every week I'd want it put out on Monday, after 04:00 UTC time, which would be convenient for if I had to put last minute additions to it . As I said earlier, it doesn't have to be voted upon, but it would make people aware of good customs and reviews . [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 00:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *Maybe we could alternate with reviews in customs each week. I don't think that there are enough good reviews for every week. :P 13:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ** That's what I said earlier, so yeah, I think that's a good idea. [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 00:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ***Per BerryBrick, sounds good. - 12:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) *Should we vote yet? (if we are going to vote) [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 04:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) * I've written an example newsletter here with my ideas in it (apart from the article of the week). Any ideas? [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 00:40, July 21, 2012 (UTC)